Behind Enemy Lines
Summary World War II is raging across Europe, and the Axis and Allied powers are in a stalemate. Dak, Sera, and Riq can tip the scales in the Allies’ favor . . . if they can pull off the most daring spy mission of all time. But even if they succeed, are they playing into the SQ's hands? The book comes packaged with a full-color, two-sided, collectible Hystorian's Guide, a player's strategy guide to the online adventure. Follow the map, study the Guide, and save history! Synopsis The book starts with the trio warping to Aberdeen, Scotland, in the middle of World War Two. Shortly after they arrived, the town is attacked by Nazis. They meet a man named Duncan Shaw and he takes them to a bomb shelter. In the bomb shelter, Duncan is identified as the Hystorian of the area. The group figures out that the Allies have to win the war ''without ''destroying everything, which is how the SQ began to gain power. Duncan says that the in order for the allies to win, the Allies have to get into Germany and Italy, and the best way to do that is through Sicily. Duncan’s words hint that for that to happen, the trio would have to be spies, but before he can clarify, he leaves to bomb shelter to help a woman and is caught in the middle of an explosion and dies. The SQuare is destroyed in that same explosion as well, meaning that the kids have to go to the future to get another one. However, Riq, being an anomaly now, refuses to go, and although he doesn’t say why, Dak appears to know. Dak and Sera then leave, promising to meet Riq in London in a week, and during the warp Dak experiences his first Remnant. Once Dak is ready, the pair go to the Hystorian Headquarters, only to find it destroyed. They then go to Dak’s house, where Sera encounters a woman with a SQuare. However, when the woman has no knowledge of Riq or anyone who went with Dak and Sera, Sera assumes that she is ''not ''a Hystorian, and is proved right when the woman reveals herself to be Tilda. Dak and Sera warp away, but not before Tilda grabs onto the Infinity Ring as well. Meanwhile, Riq is in London at the planned meeting place. When Dak and Sera appears with Tilda, he helps them keep both the SQuare and the Infinity Ring from her. When a policeman notices the skirmish, the trio run away. They activate the SQuare-which is indeed a Hystorian one-and get, as always, a coded message. Dak cracks the code and shares the message: HELP DEAD MMAN SWIM 2THE WOLF. Dak explains that the ‘Wolf’ is Hitler, and that M-man is Mincemeat Man, who is related to a plan the Allies had that backfired miserably. The plan was to dress up a dead man to look like a British soldier-Major Martin-and give him fake information on the Allies’ next invasion: That the Allies would attack Greece and not Sicily, when the opposite was true. However, Dak explains that the Germans didn’t believe the information, resulting in the Great Break. To get more info, Dak suggests finding a way into Room 13, a top-secret room with information on the operation. Sera picks the lock on the door and the trio go in, along with a Time Warden named Anton. They knock him out and leave him in the bushes outside. The trio split up-Sera warps to Spain, where ‘Major Martin’ washes ashore, to make sure he is confirmed to be an officer who drowned, Riq stays in London to warn Britain if the plan fails, and Dak goes to Germany via boat in hopes of convincing Hitler that the ‘Major Martin’ was genuine, where he gets a job as a kitchen boy. Before they part, Riq tells Dak and Sera to call him at nine o’clock at night, as often as possible. At the same time, Sera warps to Spain and finds the morgue where Mincemeat Man is being examined. She is able to get in by offering to be a helper, although on her way in meets up with a Nazi, Clauss, who offers to pay her to be a spy. Sera agrees and enters the morgue. Sera is able to subtly convince the doctor that Major Martin had drowned, and succeeds her part of the mission. The night after, Riq goes to the telephone in case Dak or Sera calls him and is caught by Tilda. Dak, when calling Riq, unknowingly tells him-and therefore Tilda-where he was, and Tilda, stealing the phone, demands the location of the Infinity Ring. Dak eventually gives in, and with that information, Tilda captures Riq and sends in two agents, Anton and Cleo, to kill Dak in Berlin. Thankfully, Dak is able to temporarily evade them with the help of Colonel Von Roenne. Meanwhile, Sera is in Spain, trying to contact Clauss, the German she met before the examination. Once she succeeds, Clauss asks for more information, which Sera attempts to find, with not success. When she gets around to calling Riq, he was already with Tilda, who tells Sera to bring her the Infinity Ring in Madrid the next day or else. Clauss talks to Sera again and gives her enough money to get to Madrid, along with a letter to give to one of his friends, Major Kuhlenthal. Once there, Sera meets Kuhlenthal and delivers the letter, then leaves soon after to go to her meeting place with Tilda. When Tilda arrives, she takes the suitcase Sera has along with its owner. At this time, Riq, who escaped captivity, runs towards Sera and the two run away, though without the suitcase. Sera reveals that the Infinity Ring is safe back at the train station where she arrived the Madrid, and the suitcase Tilda now has was filled with rocks. Later, Sera and Dak meet with Kuhlenthal and read the papers from Major Martin’s suitcase via photographs. However, when Kuhlenthal pays them, he attacks them instead, and the pair take the money and run. They head back to the train station where Sera kept the Infinity Ring, and although it appears okay, Sera is able to figure out that someone broke into the locker during the day. She dismisses it, however, and she and Riq then catch a train to Germany. Back in Germany, Dak visits Von Roenne and asks if he can help in the colonel’s office. Von Roenne questions Dak’s loyalties, and asks if he’s a spy, but before Dak can explain anything, Von Roenne is visited by Hitler, but when Hitler suggests training Dak to almost certainly becoming a soldier, Von Roenne refuses. Meanwhile, Sera and Riq arrive in Germany, but not without some trouble due to not having passports. Thankfully, they are saved with help from a woman at the train station. She agrees to drive them to the headquarters where Dak is, but in her car is Tilda, as the woman is revealed to be Cleo, a Time Warden. Tilda explains that Ilsa is her great-great-great grandmother, and after her journey in time, wrote a letter about her experience. Tilda eventually received the letter and decided that the way to fix the future was to destroy Aristole and the Hystorians. In Von Roenne’s office, Dak is sorting papers when Kuhlenthal comes in and, to Dak’s relief, thoroughly believes that Major Martin and the fake plans are real. When the major leaves, Dak suggests that Germany should move their forces to Greece, only to hear that Von Roenne knows the papers are a fake. Just then, Cleo, Anton, and Tilda appear outside with Riq and Sera and a message to Dak-get outside or Riq and Sera would be in trouble. Needless to say, Dak goes outside immediately, and Tilda tells him to go back to Von Roenne and admit Mincemeat Man is a lie or she’ll kill the captives, but before Dak can do that he experiences his second Remnant and is captured. The trio are taken to the kitchen and, once again, Tilda tells them to confess once Von Roenne arrives. Before he does, however, Sera figures out that Tilda has another Infinity Ring, explaining to the others that someone had broken into the locker with the Infinity Ring earlier. Tilda agrees, saying that she calls it the Infinity Ring, and says that she is, essentially, planning on killing them before they can continue fixing the breaks. Thus, as they have nothing to lose, Riq attacks Tilda, and is joined by the other two, and the Infinity Ring is dented, though not completely destroyed. The fight is broken up by Von Roenne, and although the three SQ agents try to have the kids arrested. However, they fail, and Anton and Cleo are taken away for questioning while Tilda warps away with the Eternity Ring. Before the trio warp away themselves, Dak tells Von Roenne what the right thing to do, and with that, they warp away. Before they leave the time period for good, however, Sera warps them to Sicily a few months later, where they find out that they had fixed the Break, much to their relief. In the epilogue, Tilda warps to Greece and meets a couple, who respond kindly to her and help her to town, not knowing that the woman was their enemy, and knew very well who the couple was-Dak’s parents. Jenniferanielsen.png Behind Enemy Lines.jpg Category:Books Category:Real World Articles Category:Main Series Books